


Baby lions and confessions

by Moxy316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Seth and Dean in love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxy316/pseuds/Moxy316
Summary: Seth and Dean are crazy in love, the only problem with it is that they didn't know that they are in love. So what will happen during their latest tour in South Africa. Let's find out...





	Baby lions and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching a clip with Seth and some baby lions during their South Africa Tour earlier this year. I don't know if you will like it or not, but i fell in love with Ambrollins ages ago and now i'm finally here...

"Dean. Deannnn. Deannnnn." Seth was screaming his name desperately while Dean was pounding into him like his life depended on it. The way Seth body was writhing underneath him almost was enough to make him lose his mind. "Seth, oh god. I love you. Love you so much. Seth." He was stammering, the sounds of their loud moans echoing through the room, the bedpost was hitting the wall repeatedly while Dean and Seth fucked each other passionately. Dean grabbed Seth legs and rested them gently above his shoulders now as he increased his speed and forcefully pounded into the man who captured his heart by storm like no one before ever had. He was hitting Seth prostate just the right way now and Seth lost it. His screams were getting louder and louder while he shouted Dean's name in sheer desperation. "Dean. Deannnnn. Deannnnn."

"Hey wake up Dean." Someone was shaking him gently and Seth faded away.

"Huh?" Dean opened his eyes looking confused into the doe brown eyes of Seth who instead of moaning underneath him was smirking at him. "Sorry D for interrupting that hot dream of yours, but you need to get ready. We have some press and already are running late." He petted through Dean‘s ruffled hair.

"Hot dream? Press? What?" Dean still was having a hard time progressing what was actually going on. And why was his mouth so dry. Seth chuckled amused while pointing at the huge tent that was showing off Dean's front. "Great!" Dean groaned embarrassed and blushed "Leave me alone Seth." "You know, I can give you a hand with that you just gotta ask." he laughed loving Dean's red cheeks as he got hit hard in the face by a pillow. "Ouch." "Get out of here Rollins. I'm coming." "Well i’m not so sure about that Deano." Seth couldn't help himself he loved teasing Dean if he woke up. He was the definition of a morning grouch and Seth found that more than adorable. "Really Seth? How old are we? Ten?" Dean pouted. "Oh come on i told you i'm sorry. But the way you were moaning it must have been one hell of a dream." "It damn sure was." Dean thought to himself while he jumped out of the bed and headed for the shower completely missing the longing stare of his best friend.

"See you downstairs. I try to save some of your beloved bagels for us, alright?" Seth shouted after him.

Dean‘s face looked out of the the bathroom again. With a smug grin he replied "Thank you princess. I love you too." leaving a flustered Seth with mouth agape but not being able to give a proper reply. This tour is going to be the death of him he thought by himself, while he tried to calm his madly racing heart. His need for Dean has reached a critical point and he wasn't sure if he could keep his shield intact this time.

* * *

After taking care of himself in the shower Dean's mind was back in reality. They currently were on a South Africa tour and it was his first week back after being gone for nearly five months with a painful arm injury.

Seth and him were sharing a room together, like they always do while being on the road and as usual he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend. His mind was on Seth every free minute. As always, but today he felt more restless than ever before. He wanted him to know. He wanted to tell him he was helplessly in love with him. If his injury had taught him one thing that was that nothing was for sure, but still he wasn't able to make the final approach, still too afraid to lose his best friend. And a life without Seth freaking Rollins was something he couldn't even imagine. 

* * *

"Yo Uce how was your first night back on the road together?" Roman grin made Seth blush slightly.

 "Shut up Roman." Seth snapped back at him. He wasn't expecting it to sound that harsh however.

 "Damn someone's grumpy today."

 "Leave it alone Roman, alright? Are there any bagels left?“

Roman handed him a couple of bagels knowing that they were running late and just shook his head staring at one of his best friends. For years now Seth and Dean were dancing around each other while everyone else could see their deep feelings for one another. If only these two idiots would finally act on it. He made a mental note to himself that he would take matters into his own hands if those two fools didn't get it done soon. Nothing was bringing him more down than these two fools in love giving each other heart eyes and longing stares if the other didn't see it.

* * *

With every tour overseas there comes media day. Usually Seth didn't mind doing press, especially if it means having Dean by his side. They were like an old married couple joking around, having a good time and all such things. However today was different.

Seth sighed as he eyed Dean and that female interviewer who made it pretty obvious that she was more than interested in him. The way she devoured Dean with her eyes, her aggressive flirty behavior towards Dean made Seth feel sick to his stomach. He just had Dean back and he wasn't in the mood to share him with anyone. Especially not with that horny female interviewer. The only problem with that was that Dean was completely clueless of Seth feelings. So how could he made any claims towards him. Seth sighed heavily again. "Hey Seth, you okay?" concerned blue eyes stared into his brown orbs and Seth heart started to pound faster. "Huh?" was the only thing he could get out not with the way Dean was looking at him. "I see you are daydreaming. Please don't tell me you're planning to hit on this annoying interviewer. Besides the fact that she shamelessly invited me to her hotel room after the show tonight i think you can do better." Dean joked, but Seth could sense that there was more behind Dean's words than what met the eye. "Believe it or not D i'm done playing this game." Seth couldn't stop the words slipping out of his mouth. "Oh, so you finally found someone worth of your time?." Dean asked with a strange look on his face. Was there a hint of sadness in his eyes? Seth was torn should he tell him? "Nah you're the only one i'm sharing my bed with." He replied instead, loving the fact that it made Dean blush. "Alright let's get out of here, i don't like how this woman keeps looking at me." Dean stated. "Geez i thought you would never ask." Seth chuckled as they playfully shoved each other out of the room leaving the stunned woman behind . "It’s your turn to buy us some coffee, then it's time for the lion babies. Oh i love this tour." Dean laughed at Seth childish but unbelievable cute behavior. Despite the overwhelming feelings he had for his friend, he was more than happy to be back with Seth and Roman. God how he missed this. 

* * *

 

Dean's heart was melting at the sight of Seth stroking and petting the little baby lions. Seth was a sucker for any kind of animals and animals just seem to love him. Watching Seth like this, so innocent and pure, was something so rare and Dean just couldn't get enough of this. When did he became so sappy? Suddenly Seth looked up at him, his eyes shining and his smile heartwarming. Dean's heart was racing madly at the tender look on his friends face. "Dean come over here. You need to touch them. They are so soft and cuddly ." Seth continued to smile at him. With reddish cheeks Dean bow down to one of the little lions, who was actually very cute as the little lion jumped up on Dean causing him to fall into Seth arms.

"Hi." Seth smiled flustered and for the third time on this day he found himself staring into Dean's eyes, while all he could think of was how great it felt to have Dean as close to him like this. He wanted this permanently. He couldn't help but to take in Dean's unique scent, not knowing that he was driving Dean just as crazy as he was driving him crazy.

"Hi." Dean replied equally flustered and overwhelmed by Seth scent and body heat.

"Oh come on guys, just get a room." Roman's deep voice brought them back to reality and they reluctantly let go of one another. "Shut up Roman, you're just jealous." Dean shouted back at his friend feeling a little uncomfortable by the look he caught on Seth face. Did he do something wrong? He was stopped by his thoughts as the little baby lion decided that this was its moment as it jumped on Dean's chest and starting to lick his face causing him to laugh deeply. Seth was melting at the sight of this. "Looks like our lunatic here has broken yet another heart, hmm?" Roman whispered into Seth ear. Seth stared back at Roman dumbfounded. "What?“ "Seriously Seth, you should just tell him, you would be surprised." Roman continued knowingly leaving Seth to his thoughts.

* * *

 

Dean kept staring at the stuffed baby lion he bought in the souvenier shop. Was he out of his mind buying this for Seth? Yet he couldn‘t help himself, just imagining Seth reaction made him buy this. The day at the lion and safari park just made him realize that he was helplessly in love with his friend and that there was no way out. He loved Seth with every part of his soul and after the show tonight he needed to have a talk with him.

* * *

After an amazing show and a nice dinner and some drinks with a couple of the guys both, Seth and Dean, returned to their room, freshly showered and a little bit tired. Dean didn't know what it was that made him do the first step, but he wanted Seth to know. He somehow felt bold tonight and he couldn't just waste that moment.

"Ehm Seth..." This is going to be much harder than he thought. "What's up D? Even for you, you seem awfully quiet since we left the guys. Is your arm bothering you again?" Seth asked him, a sorrowful expression on his handsome face. "What? Nah arm is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something?" He said tensed. "Oh okay." Seth smiled while looking at him softly. He looked so damn adorable if he smiled like that and Dean was tempted to just kiss him, but first things first. He needed Seth to know. "Well ehem...i think..." He muttered. This definetely was a bad idea he thought to himself, his boldness suddenly replaced with just fear of losing his best friend of losing him if he continues with this. "Dean?" Seth eyed him curious, wondering what he was up to. "Ehem here." Face deep red Dean put the bag with the little stuffed baby lion into Seth hands. Irritated by Dean's strange behavior Seth took the bag and looked in it a surprised squeal leaving his mouth as seeing what was inside that bag. "Aww Deano you bought me a present. A baby lion." Seth beamed putting the stuffed animal to his heart completely acting like being on cloud nine. Dean watched in disbelief how truly excited Seth was over this stupid stuffed animal. "Judging by your reaction you don't hate it?" Dean asked carefully. "I love it D. It reminds me of that little baby lion that licked your face earlier. I was so jeal..." He stopped abruptly eying Dean wary, he almost told Dean about what he was feeling. That would have been a disaster. Dean wouldn't understand. "Oh come on Seth, don't overreact just because one animal has had a crush on me." Dean chuckled. "I wasn't talking about that animal." Seth gulped hard, feeling a sudden rush of panic overcome him. "Wait. What? What do you mean Seth?" Dean asked confused witnessing the sheer fear on Seth face. "I-i i. Dean don't. Please don't go there, i just got you back. I can't lose you again." Seth was losing it. There were tears running down Seth cheeks all of a sudden as he turned away from Dean pressing the small animal onto his chest like he was holding onto it for dear life. Dean's heart broke seeing Seth like this. "Seth. Hey look at me. Seth." Dean lifted Seth cheek with one hand only to put both of his hands on Seth cheeks, gently stroking away the tears with his thumbs. "Shhhh just calm down, you won't lose me, i'll never leave you, okay?" Seth nodded not fully convinced still clinging to that damn stuffed animal. "And do you know why?" Seth shook his head. "Why Dean?" He croaked out. "Be-because you me-mean everything to me. I'm i-i-in love with you, that 's why." Dean’s hands were shaking as he took a step back now that his big secret was out." "You lo-lo-love me?" Seth stammered confused at Dean's confession, while his heart was doing one crazy flip after another. Seth started to laugh like he was insane but came to an immediate halt as he noticed the hurt look on Dean's face. His beautiful crazy lunatic was on the verge of tears himself now, clearly misreading Seth reaction. "Dean, Dean wait. You got it all wrong. I just laughed because we were such fools." He tried to break through to him. "Fools? I'm sorry i'm a little lost here." Dean seemed angry. "Yeah fools because i’m helplessly in love with you for years now." He smiled as the realization of what he just said hit Dean. "You love me too?" Dean asked in shock. "Yes you fool i'm crazy for you, i can't sleep without thinking of you, can't get off without thinking of you, can't..." Seth couldn't continue because Dean just crashed his lips onto his and kissed him with such a passion he never had been kissed before. Seth was in heaven as his dreams had finally become reality while he melted into the kiss even more wishing Dean would never stop kissing him like that.

* * *

"Relax, Seth. Just let yourself go. Dean never broke rhythm, keeping his fingers sliding into and out of Seth, careful not to interfere with the movement of his other hand that worked on Seth rock hard cock with sweet torture; while Seth was grabbing the bedsheets in desperation, delighting Dean in the sheer sensual pleasure of watching him lose control like this, hearing him gasp and moan. His name rolled off Seth lips in breathy moans, and Dean ached with need and desire even as his hips rose, thrusting himself onto Dean's fingers completely, and he could feel the vibrations of his muscles down on his fingers as Seth came, crying his name in soft gasps.

He thought Seth was done then, and pulled his fingers out of him, but when he looked into his eyes he saw lust and desire there. Seth didn’t say a word as he rose to his knees fingers flying on Dean's zipper, and he couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough. He climbed back into the bed with him, still erect and aching for him. Seth kissed him, hard and deep, and he felt throughout alive for the first time in his life. He wanted Seth and he wanted all of him right now. "You sure, princess?" Dean groaned barely able to hold himself back as Seth started to stroke him at a maddening pace that made him see stars. "Yes D, i never was more sure of something." Seth panted into his ear. And that's was all Dean needed to know right now. 

* * *

 

Seth became restless as he moaned, "…take me, please." he whimpered as he felt the tip of Dean's thick cock press against his throughout prepared hole before it found his already slick entrance with precision. Both of them crying out loud overwhelmed with the intensity of being joined finally. Seth whined in protest as Dean withdrew to push back into him slowly. "Sssshhh. I know princess, but i want you to never forget our first time."

"How could i D, this is what i always wanted." Seth moaned out of breath. Dean's eyes bore into his as he slowly moved inside him. Seth was already panting loudly. His hips sped up, driving himself into Seth harder and deeper. His moan was so damn sexy; it mixed with Seth's, as he met him thrust for thrust.

Seth cried out his name as the pleasure and pressure was building and close to erupting.

He saw how close Dean was, saw the love shining in his baby blue eyes as he stared at him, and Seth felt liquid fire race down his spine as he detonated.

Dean's name felt torn from the back of his throat as his orgasm rushed him, making his body quiver and quake as the spasms after spasms rocked him. Dean groaned as he bucked against him unable to hold out for long, not with the way his ass squeezed his dick, and he was following him into the climatic abyss but kept his eyes on Seth as they rode out their mutual orgasmic highs. Dean kept himself stiff until finally the last tremors of their climaxes faded and he slumped on top of Seth, trying to not squish him but he hugged his body with his arms, both trying to calm themselves from their intense highs. "That was amazing." he mumbled as he stroked the back of Seth neck. "Yeah." Seth whispered still out if breath, leaning up to kiss Dean. "I didn't picture you as the cuddling type of guy to be honest." Seth was shocked how hoarse his voice sounded. "You would be surprised princess, now move closer." Dean whispered nudging his nose into Seth hair tenderly drinking in the smell of Seth who was finally his. „You’re my princess now. I love you.“ And with that Seth moved as close as he could into Dean's arms one hand holding onto his stuffed baby lion, while the other was gently stroking Dean's arm. He started to drift off into sleep with a content smile on his face as he lay in his lovers arms. „I love you too, Dean. Love you so much.“ Yes this tour was the best damn tour of his life and he couldn‘t wait to get back home with Dean to start their new life together.

* * *

Roman was smiling at the loud and passionate noises that were coming from the room beside him, the room Seth and Dean shared together. By the sound of it the two men were banging wildly and Roman couldn't be more excited about that fact.

Finally these two fools had figured it out. Years of longing and loneliness culminating into a night of pure bliss and passion. If that means he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, he would gladly take one for the team. "And you can believe that." he grinned to himself as he listened to Seth scream of Dean's name. "Yeah that's right boys. Get it. You two deserve this." He leaned back content, while turning the volume of his television up as the picture next to him fell of the wall.


End file.
